Water Temptation - Heat x Serph
by Nalahime
Summary: Heat stared, noticing more and more droplets run along snow-white skin like melting ice. His heartbeat rose into heights he didn't even know it could go and his temperature along with it. His throat felt parched all of a sudden and all he could think about was: "What would it taste like to lick those water droplets from that undoubtfully cool skin?" One-Shot


**Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance / Smut / Lemon / One-Shot**

 **Warnings: Man x Man / Attempted Murder**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of SMT-DDS, I only like to borrow the characters and world for entertainment purposes.**

 **Summary: Heat stared, noticing more and more droplets run along snow-white skin like melting ice. His heartbeat rose into heights he didn't even know it could go and his temperature along with it. His throat felt parched all of a sudden and all he could think about was: "What would it taste like to lick those water droplets from that undoubtfully cool skin?"**

* * *

 **Water Temptation**

 **Heat x Serph**

* * *

Heat knocked on the door across from his room and waited. There was no way he could let this go! How dare Gale say bullshit like he wasn't right in the head anymore, just because he had feelings for Sera – and Serph, he begrudgingly admitted. So, he stood now in front of his Leader's room wanting to file a protest against their Third-in-Command and Strategist. He grew impatient with every passing second and attempted to knock again, hand raised in a fist, when the door slid open, revealing an almost stark naked Serph still with dripping hair, damp and flushed skin.

The redhead blinked as he stared at his Leader, noticing a pearl of water, running along the snow-white skin, from neck to the waistband of his shorts – the only clothing on the wiry, lithe, trained body – tracing it with his eyes. Heat had to hurriedly lick his lips before he tore his gaze away and up to icy, steel-gray orbs filled with a questioning hint in them.

"Um," Heat stuttered, "so, just got back from the showers?"

Serph nodded and tilted his head to the side, still staring at him.

"Well, I..."

Well, damn! Now his thoughts had fled from him, great! He stood before his rival and recently acknowledged crush and couldn't utter even one word. What did that man do to him!?

Heat stared, noticing more and more droplets run along snow-white skin like melting ice. His heartbeat rose into heights he didn't even know it could go and his temperature along with it. His throat felt parched all of a sudden and all he could think about was:

"What would it taste like to lick those water droplets from that undoubtfully cool skin?"

And before he could stop himself had he stepped closer to Serph, grabbed the smaller man by the waist, pulled him against his body and licked along that easily breakable and vulnerable neck, tracing the water's flow with his tongue. It – no, Serph – tasted salty and earthy and it really made him want to explore more, want to taste more. Heat glanced into Serph's eyes and saw them widened in confusion, but intrigued and something clouded them slightly, what it was he knew not. The redhead grabbed the other male by the neck, burying his hand in silver hair, ruffling it and letting his lips meet Serph's in a crushing, needy kiss. He nipped at them, demanding entrance, which willingly opened without complain and darted inside with his tongue without hesitation. Heat slightly wondered why he knew what to do and why his Leader let him do this, but soon was any thought blown away by the simple fact that Serph MOANED and it cleared the others head without difficulty of anything resembling coherency, in his mind or outside. It turned him so damn on!

The Fire Tuner blinked once at the sound, almost unbelieving that it had come from his superior, but started smirking into the kiss soon after, deepening it and eliciting more vocal approval from Serph, who by now clung to him, arms around his neck, minimizing the space between them. Touch was what they both wanted more than anything. They parted with panting gasps as they needed air – to their chagrin – and the redhead noticed that the Ice Tuner had slung his legs around his waist. Heat smirked and picked him up under his legs, lifting him a bit higher so that he could walk. Serph let out a surprised sound and clung to him a little tighter. The redhead walked through the still open door, locking it by touching a panel swiftly, before he dropped his precious cargo and positioned themselves on the bed – Serph lying beneath him.

When he now looked into the silverette's eyes understood he the clouded emotion he had witnessed earlier and now once more: Lust. And he too felt it for the other male, letting his hands roam along those muscles and scars that had accumulated along their lives. He bent down, kissing into the center of Serph's chest while letting one hand slip under the waistband of the other's black shorts. The Leader frowned slightly and pulled at the redhead's hair, gaining his attention. The Ice Tuner only smiled mischievously than tugged at Heat's clothes with a meaningful look:

"Take it off."

Heat didn't wait long and got undressed in a hurry, tossing every piece of his clothes aside.

"Better?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow, smirking cheekily.

Serph only graced him with a huff and rolled his eyes, then grabbed the redhead's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Heat stripped the silverette of the last piece of clothing and the Leader gasped in surprise at the sudden friction between their bodies. Their limbs entangled themselves more and more. Legs were hooked around a waist, fingers of two hands interlocked in assurance, lips pressed urgently against skin and lips, tongues gliding along heated flesh as sighs and moans, promises filled with lust and pleasure permeated the air.

"Heat..." whispered the cool voice in an almost broken tone as lips trembled in ecstasy, remaining parted with unspoken words and sounds.

Heat smirked as he sheathed himself fully inside the Ice Tuner and was rewarded with a sensual scream of his name, nails digging into his bronze skin as if trying to tear him apart. He would not mind if it happened, the mere thought of Serph ripping him to shreds send pleasurable shivers down his spine. Damn, he thought, he was more of a masochist than he thought, even though he was an equal sadist as well. He began moving fast, not giving the silverette time to adjust – it just wasn't them to be sensitive, to be too caring and so he just went ahead thrusting in and out of that white, cold body like snow, heated up by himself only. How it satisfied him to know that Serph could not change from being their cold Leader – except through him.

The Ice Tuner clung to him, his nails leaving deep scratches along his back as he arched in absolute bliss, one name leaving him in trembling waves, repeated like a mantra, almost a prayer and Heat was more than willing to fulfill those as he drove them both over the edge, his face nestled against the crook of Serph's neck, liking occasionally at it, tasting salty sweat and earthy skin. They panted heavily after their high and slowly were heads turned until their eyes locked onto each other. Heat almost chocked on his own breath as he observed a content, rare smile grace those perfectly formed lips dipping down to his own as they brushed gently, tender against them – grateful.

Cool, steel-gray eyes soon closed with fluttering, long eyelashes as sleep took them over and Heat cradled him close, almost protectively, shielding him off from the world. It was strange to say the least. He never had seen Serph defenseless, never and here he was now, lying curled up against him with a smile, so easy to kill. How often had the Second-in-Command wished for a chance of Leadership? How often waited patiently for the other to let his guard down? Hands slowly closed around that delicate white neck, brushing along the cooled off skin, almost tenderly and he positioned himself to kneel over his Leader, fingers slightly tensing, intensifying the pressure.

Memories flashed across his mind, of all the battles they had survived together, back to back, knowing that one mistake of the other could mean the end and yet had they always prevailed. It was always as if they knew each others thoughts and more often than not was that the case – with all of the high ranking commanders of the Embryon Tribe. That was one of the reasons why Serph spoke so little – he didn't need to – they all knew what he was thinking with just one glance, one nod of the head, one twitch of lips. Serph filled their minds and hearts with his presence to the point where no one else was important, that is why they would all die for him without a second thought and he would die for them.

Hands tightened dangerously and icy eyes opened, peering into red orbs, no, into his heart. Heat was ambitious, always had been, but then his fingers slacked, heartbeat all of a sudden erratic at the realization what he had been about to do. He was expecting a harsh reaction from his Leader, even an unusual outburst of anger, but what he got threw him off and made him shudder in dread: cool fingers brushing against his own, still around the so easily breakable neck, a smile across those tempting lips and trust shining in those icy orbs, binding him, freezing him in place. It was like cold water was poured over him and he trembled, finally letting go. Red, angry hand prints decorated white skin now in stark contrast like a mark of ownership.

"Why...?" Heat breathed, his voice almost broken.

Serph still smiled, leaning up towards him, kissing him gently and placing his head beside his ear.

"Because we're comrades," he whispered with a husky voice and the redhead could feel the trickle of a water drop along his own skin now, licked off by a devious tongue.

Temptation, the Fire Tuner thought, as his Leader entwined them again, smirking.

"Calculating bastard..." Heat muttered as he fell again for the man in front of him.

One day, the temptation would not stop him, one day, would he kill the man he loved and hated to such an extreme, trusted and was always suspicious of. And he trailed the path of a water droplet yet again as the cycle continued.

 **The End**


End file.
